Tidak Seburuk yang Kukira
by Yukimura Mei
Summary: Inilah rencana besar Saguru Hakuba terhadap Shinichi dan Ran. Saat drama sekolah, Ran mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Dari Saguru atau dari Shinichi?
1. Chapter 1

Keesokan harinya..

"Shinichi!" Panggil Ran dari arah gerbang sekolah. Ran berusaha mengejar Shinichi yang terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Oii! Shinichi! Tunggu!" Teriak Ran lebih keras hingga semua murid yang berada didekat mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya. Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kearah Ran. "Kau ini kenapa? Kau marah padaku?" Teriak Ran dari tempatnya berdiri. Shinichi tetap diam.

"Jawab aku Shinichi!" Ran berjalan menghampiri. "Oi..kau dengar aku kan? Shinichi!"

"Apa?" Shinichi menoleh sekilas.

"Ap-apa? Kau bilang 'apa'?" Ran mulai emosi.

"Iya, apa? Mengapa kau teriak teriak Ran? Ini masih pagi." Tanya Shinichi tanpa ekspresi.

"K-kau.." Ran berusaha menekan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"Aku ke kelas duluan. Jaa.." Ucap Shinichi kemudian.

"Eh..Shin.." Ran berusaha mencegah tapi terlambat. "Shinichi... BAKKAAA!" Umpat Ran.

"Ohayou, Ran." Seseorang menepuk pundak Ran tiba-tiba. Karena refleks, Ran mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menjatuhkan lawan.

"Eh..tunggu ini aku. Saguru Hakuba. Kau ingat?" Jelas Saguru sesaat sebelum dibanting oleh Ran.

"Ha-Hakuba-san..? Kau mengagetkanku." Ran melepaskan Saguru.

"Kau memanggilku Hakuba?" Saguru merapikan kemejanya.

"Eh..Sa-Saguru maksudku.." Ran sedikit canggung.

"Nah..itu lebih baik. Mengapa kau berdiri di sini sendirian?" Tanya Saguru.

"Umm..tidak ada apa-apa." Ran tersenyum.

"Kau berbohong." Tebak Saguru.

"Hah?"

"Orang yang sedang berbohong, dia akan melirik kearah kanan saat menjawab sesuatu. Tadi kau melirik kearah kanan, jadi kau berbohong, Ran." Saguru tersenyum menang.

"Eh? Masa iya?"

"Yap.."

"Hehe..gomen. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Ran tetap tidak mau bercerita masalah keanehan sikap Shinichi.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau bercerita padaku. Mungkin karena aku masih terlalu asing bagimu, Ran." Saguru terlihat murung.

"Bu-bukan...bukan karena itu." Ran menjadi serba salah.

"Lalu?"

"Umm..ano.."

"Ohayou~ Ran!" Sonoko muncul dibelakang Ran.

"Sonoko?" Ran terkejut sekaligus senang karena terlepas dari pertanyaan Saguru.

"Sedang apa kau disini Ran? Suamimu telah menunggu di kelas." Sonoko mengerlingkan matanya.

"Su-suami?" Wajah Ran memerah. Ran tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud Sonoko. Shinichi Kudo.

"Siapa suami Ran?" Saguru ikut angkat bicara.

"Oh..umm kamu siapa ya? Kok aku baru liat?" Sonoko mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Saguru Hakuba, kelas 2A." Saguru mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Hakuba? Kau Hakuba si Pangeran itu?" Tanya Sonoko heboh.

"Ee..mungkin.." Saguru menggaruk kepalanya,

"Kyaa! Aku Sonoko Suzuki, salam kenal Hakuba-kun..." Sonoko menjabat tangan Saguru dengan antusias.

"Sonoko...kau membuatku malu." Bisik Ran.

"Diam Ran! Ini kejadian langka..." Sonoko ikut berbisik.

"Kau kan sudah ada Makoto." Mereka masih berbisik.

"Astaga Ran! Kau benar-benar hmpp.." Ran langsung membekap mulut Sonoko.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Saguru bingung melihat tingkah dua gadis di hadapannya.

"Ka-kami permisi duluan ke kelas ya. Jaa.." Ran langsung menyeret Sonoko dari tempat itu.

"Hmmphh..." Sonoko meronta begitu mereka melewati koridor menuju kelas.

"Eh..gomen gomen.." Ran melepaskan Sonoko.

"Haahhh.." Sonoko bernafas lega. "Apa-apaan kau tadi Ran? Aku hampir mati kehabisan udara."

"Gomen Sonoko..." Ran mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon maaf.

"Hai..hai..daijoubu." Sonoko berjalan menuju kelas.

"Oi..Sonoko."

"Iya, Ran." Sonoko menoleh.

"Ano..kau kenal Saguru dari mana?" Tanya Ran sedikit ragu.

"Hah?" Sonoko berhenti berjalan. "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu dia?" Ran menggeleng.

"Ran..Ran..dia itu anak dari keluarga Hakuba yang terkenal itu. Dia juga detektif terkenal seperti Shinichi. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Enggak.." Ran menggeleng lagi.

"Huft...oh iya. Tadi kau memanggil dia Saguru?" Sonoko kembali bertanya.

"I-iya.."

"Memangnya kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?"

"Umm..baru kemarin." Jawab Ran ragu.

"Lalu mengapa kau memanggil dia Saguru? Bukan dengan nama keluarganya, Hakuba?" Sonoko masih saja penasaran.

"Itu...ano.."

"Hoi..kalian! Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Sedang apa disini?" Seorang guru memukul kepala mereka dengan gulungan kertas ulangan.

"Eh..sumimasen Sensei." Ran dan Sonoko segera kembali ke kelas mereka.

Istirahat...

"Haahh...capek.." Ran membaringkan tubuhnya diatas meja.

"Sstt..Ran.." Sonoko berbisik dari bangku belakang.

"Nani?" Ran menoleh.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku mengenai tadi pagi." Sonoko masih saja berbisik.

"Oh..itu, sebenarnya dia yang memintaku untuk memanggilnya Saguru." Jelas Ran.

"Ssttt.." Sonoko melirik kearah Shinichi yang duduk di samping kiri Ran. Shinichi tengah mendengarkan musik dari earphonenya.

"Memangnya kenapa harus berbisik Sonoko?" Tanya Ran bingung.

"Untuk jaga-jaga, seandainya bocah detektif itu hanya berpura-pura mendengarkan musik." Bisik Sonoko.

"Hah? Mana mungkin." Ran menoleh kearah Shinichi. "Sstt..Shinichi.." Ran memanggil Shinichi. Shinichi masih dalam posisi yang sama, menopang dagu dan menghadap jendela di sebelah kirinya.

"Oi..Shinichi.." Ran melambai dari samping.

"Apa?" Shinichi menoleh dan melepas sebelah earphonenya.

"Apa kau tadi mendengar kami berbicara?" Tanya Ran.

"Tadi kalian bicara?" Tanya Shinichi heran.

"Ehh..enggak enggak..bukan apa-apa. Gomen.."

"Oh.." Shinichi melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Tuh kan..dia nggak akan denger." Ran berbisik.

"Lalu mengapa kau ikut berbisik Ran?"

"Oh..iya..hahaha.." Ran dan Sonoko tertawa bersama.

_Dasar wanita... _gumam Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Shinichi memang memakai earphone, tapi earphone itu tidak tersambung dengan i-pod di saku celananya.

Pulang sekolah...

"Ayo pulang, Ran!" Ajak Sonoko.

"Ayo.." Ran berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Namun di balik ambang pintu kelas...

"Yo..Ran." Saguru mengangkat sebelah tangannya menyapa Ran.

"Sa-Saguru?" Ran terkejut.

"Aku telah menunggumu." Ucap Saguru.

"Aku? Menungguku?" Tanya Ran tergagap.

"Iya, kau. Putriku..." Saguru sedikit membungkuk.

"Putri?" Sonoko histeris.

"Yap..mulai sekarang Ran Mouri adalah tuan putriku." Ucap Saguru dengan pasti.

"Bu-bukan.." Ran mencoba menjelaskan kepada Sonoko. "Saguru-kun..aku bukan tuan putri."

"Memangnya sudah ada yang memilikimu Ran?" Saguru menaikkan nadanya menjadi satu oktaf agar didengar oleh Shinichi. Shinichi tidak bergeming di tempat duduknya menyaksikan kejadian di ambang pintu tersebut.

"Umm..." Ran terdengar ragu.

"Shinichi itu suaminya Ran!" Ucap Sonoko tegas.

"Shinichi? Oh..maksudmu Kudo?"

"Iya..Shinichi Kudo! Kau tidak tahu ya?"

"Bukankah Kudo tidak menyukai Ran?"

"Ehh..jangan sembarang bicara!" Sonoko melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tenang Sonoko.." Ran berusaha mencairkan situasi.

"Hmm..baiklah, jadi Kudo pernah mengatakan suka padamu Ran?" Saguru terdengar santai.

"Umm..itu.." Ran menunduk.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku." Ucap Shinichi dari balik tubuh Ran. Ran dan Sonoko menoleh.

"Shinichi?" Ucap Ran dan Sonoko bersamaan. Shinichi diam menatap Saguru.

"Maaf..Shinichi." Ran mundur untuk member jalan.

"Kita pulang, Ran!" Shinichi menggandeng tangan Ran dan segera membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Nice catch!" Gumam Saguru.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Kau sahabat Ran?" Tanya Saguru saat sosok Ran dan Shinichi cukup jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Iya..kenapa?" Tanya Sonoko bingung.

"Aku ada rencana..."

"Shinichi..lepaskan tanganku! Banyak orang melihat." Bisik Ran saat mereka berjalan di halaman sekolah.

"Oh..maaf." Shinichi segera melepas tangannya.

"Mengapa tadi kau menarikku Shinichi?" Tanya Ran.

"Itu..tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak berada di dekat Hakuba." Shinichi mengusap lehernya.

"Hakuba? Memangnya ada apa dengan kau dan Saguru?" Tanya Ran heran dengan tingkah mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?" Ran menunggu jawaban Shinichi yang menggantung.

_Hanya saja..aku cemburu saat melihat Hakuba bersamamu, Ran._..batin Shinichi.

"Tidak..tidak ada apa-apa.." Ucap Shinichi.

"Ishh..Shinichi! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada, Ran." Shinichi mempercepat langkahnya.

"Shinichi tunggu!" Ran segera menyusulnya.

"Aku pulang..." Shinichi melemparkan tas sekolahnya di sofa ruang TV.

"Selamat datang. Kau sudah makan Shin-chan?" Tanya Yukiko dari arah dapur.

"Belum. Ibu masak?" Shinichi menghampiri Ibunya.

"Hanya omelet, kau mau?" Yukiko menyodorkan piring berisi omelet.

"Aku makan ya?" Shinichi mengambil piring itu dan duduk di meja mini bar. "Ibu sedang membuat apa?" Tanya Shinichi di sela-sela makannya.

"Lemon pie, kesukaanmu." Jawab Yukiko saat menuang adonan kedalam Loyang.

"Wah..gak biasa Ibu masak itu. Ada angina pa?" Goda Shinichi.

"Hah? Emang Ibu ini orang yang ada udang dibalik batu?"

"Hmm..iya kadang-kadang." Jawab Shinichi enteng.

"Apa kau bilang?" Yukiko mencubit pipi Shinichi.

"Aaa..sakit Ibu. Maaf..maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Shinichi mengusap pipinya yang merah.

"Kau ini, Ibu bersikap baik tapi kau malah berpikir seperti itu." Yukiko bertolak pinggang.

"Iya..iya..maaf." Shinichi melanjutkan makannya. "Oh ya, Bu."

"Apa?" Yukiko masih kesal.

"Ayah kemana?"

"Ayahmu pergi ke pertemuan antar penulis di LA. Mungkin lusa dia pulang. Kenapa mencari Ayahmu?" Tanya Yukiko menyelidik.

"Tidak..tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Shinichi.

"Jangan-jangan ada kasus yang tidak bisa kau pecahkan. Makanya kau mencari Ayahmu." Goda Yukiko.

"A-apa? Tidak, bukan masalah kasus."

"Lalu?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Dasar anak ini. Membuat orang penasaran!" Yukiko memukul kepala Shinichi pelan.

"Haha.."

"Hoi..Ran!" Panggil Sonoko saat mereka di kelas.

"Ada apa Sonoko?" Tanya Ran heran.

"Ayo ikut aku sebentar!" Sonoko segera menarik tangan Ran.

"Ke-kemana?" Ran terpaksa mengikuti langkah kaki Sonoko.

"Ikuti saja!" Sonoko terus berlari menarik Ran di koridor sekolah. "Kita sampai.." Sonoko dan Ran terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Ran sambil mengatur kembali nafasnya.

"Baca ini!" Sonoko menunjuk kearah poster di majalah dinding.

FESTIVAL SEKOLAH

TIME : SABTU, 4 MEI

AKAN DIADAKAN DRAMA SEKOLAH BERJUDUL:

"SLEEPING BEAUTY"

BAGI YANG BERMINAT MENJADI PEMAIN DALAM DRAMA TERSEBUT, SEGERA MENDAFTAR UNTUK SELEKSI PEMAIN HARI JUMAT MENDATANG. HUBUNGI KLUB DRAMA.

TTD

KETUA OSIS

"Drama?" Tanya Ran heran.

"Iya, ayo kita ikut!" Ajak Sonoko dengan antusias.

"Hah? Tidak, aku tidak bisa akting." Tolak Ran.

"Tapi drama tahun lalu kau berakting bagus, Ran. Ayolah kita ikut! Ya?" Pinta Sonoko.

"Tapi..." Ran sedikit ragu.

"Tapi apa lagi?"

"Apa Shinichi ikut juga?" Tanya Ran sedikit malu.

"Hah? Mana mungkin detektif bodoh itu ikut dalam drama seperti ini?" Ledek Sonoko.

"Jadi dia tidak ikut.." Ran sedikit kecewa.

"Justru itu lebih baik. Jika dia ikut gawat kan kalo ada pembunuhan tiba-tiba seperti tahun lalu." Sindir Sonoko.

"Eh? Pembunuhan?"

"Iya..dia itu seperti dewa kematian. Jika ada Shinichi pasti ada pembunuhan."

"Siapa yang kau sebut dewa kematian?" Tanya Shinichi dari balik Sonoko.

"Eh..kau disini Shinichi? Sejak kapan?" Sonoko menjadi salah tingkah.

"Siapa dewa kematian?" Tanya Shinichi dengan pandangan ingin mencekik Sonoko.

"Kau, detektif bodoh." Jawab Sonoko enteng. "Aku sebagai ratu analisis menyimpulkan bahwa saat ada dirimu, ditempat itu pasti akan ada pembunuhan. Tidak jauh dengan Paman Kogoro."

"Aku bukan dewa kematian." Jelas Shinichi. "Dan jangan samakan aku dengan Paman itu."

"Lalu mengapa setiap ada kau, selalu ada kasus?" Sindir Sonoko.

"Sudahlah, itu hanya kebetulan." Lerai Ran.

"Kebetulan yang selalu terjadi, Ran." Sonoko tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah terserah apa katamu Sonoko." Shinichi malas berdebat. "Kalian sedang apa disini?"

"Kami sedang melihat mading." Jawab Ran.

"Mading?" Shinichi menoleh kearah madding dan membacanya. "Festival sekolah?"

"Iya, kami berencana ikut drama itu. Benar kan Ran?" Ucap Sonoko.

"Eh..i-iya." Jawab Ran ragu.

"Oh..drama. Baguslah." Shinichi masih memandangi mading itu.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Hakuba juga ikut drama itu lho, Ran." Sonoko mengerling kearah Ran.

"Ha-Hakuba?" Ran terlihat bingung dengan maksud Sonoko.

"Iya. Jika nanti kau menjadi Putri tidurnya, itu berarti Hakuba yang akan menjadi pangeran. Dan kau tahu, sleeping beauty ada adegan ciumannya." Goda Sonoko dengan menggebu.

"Ciuman?" Shinichi dan Ran shock bersamaan.

"Iya..ciuman untuk membangunkan sang putri dari tidur panjangnya." Jelas Sonoko. "Kalian tahu cerita ini kan?"

"Tapi ini kan drama. Apa akan ada ciuman sungguhan?" Tanya Ran.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Sonoko dengan pasti.

"Apa?" Teriak Shinichi dan Ran bersamaan.

Festival Sekolah...

"Apa kau sudah siap Ran?" Tanya Sonoko di belakang panggung.

"Aku takut, Sonoko. Bagaimana kalau aku lupa dialognya?" Ran meremas telapak tangannya karena nervous.

"Tenang saja Ran. Kan ada Hakuba yang selalu membantumu saat latihan. Dia akan membisikkan dialogmu seperti saat latihan." Ucap Sonoko menenangkan.

"Tapi Shinichi dimana? Saat latihan dia selalu datang menonton, tapi mengapa sekarang dia tidak ada di kursi penonton?" Ran masih cemas.

"Hmm..mungkin dia sedang terjebak macet Ran. Kau tenang saja. Rileks." Hibur Sonoko.

"Semoga saja benar tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Ucap Ran dengan cemas.

"Oh ya, dimana pangeranmu Hakuba?" Sonoko mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok pangeran bertopeng yang diperankan Hakuba.

"Dia disana." Ran menunjuk seberang panggung dimana Hakuba berdiri dengan mengenakan topengnya.

"Oh..bagus. Aku akan kesana juga. Kau bersiaplah ya Ran." Sonoko mengerkingkan matanya.

"Tunggu Sonoko!" Ran menarik tangan Sonoko.

"Ada apa Ran?"

"A-aku..takut saat adegan ciuman nanti." Wajah Ran seketika bersemu merah.

"Tenang saja, saat latihan kan Hakuba hanya mencium pipimu untuk menyamarkan adegan itu. Jangan sampai ketua klub drama mengetahuinya. Bisa marah besar dia kalau tahu adegan itu palsu." Jelas Sonoko.

"Tapi tetap saja Sonoko. Aku malu dengan Saguru." Wajah Ran semakin memerah saat mengingat Saguru mencium pipinya berkali-kali saat latihan. *salahkan sutradaranya*

Drama pun dimulai...

Sonoko berperan sebagai nenek sihir yang mengutuk Putri Ran hingga tertidur selama berabad-abad. Tibalah saat sang pangeran bertopeng misterius datang memasuki kerjaan Putri Ran dan mengalahkan Penyihir Sonoko.

"Putri..." Pangeran menghampiri dimana sang putri terbaring. Pangeran menggenggam tangan Putri Ran yang dingin seperti es.

"Aku datang Putri...sesuai yang dikatakan ibu peri. Aku akan membangunkanmu dari tidur panjang ini." Pangeran bertopeng itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ran. Ran yang hanya terbaring itu harap-harap cemas menunggu adegan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

CUP..

Pangeran bertopeng itu mencium bibir Putri Ran. Seketika itu juga Ran membuka matanya karena terkejut.

_Dia mencium bibirku?_

"Kau telah bangun Putri?" Pangeran menjauhkan wajahnya dan membantu Putri untuk berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Putri.

"Perkenalkan..." Pangeran itu perlahan membuka topengnya. "..aku Shinichi Kudo." Tepuk tangan dan siulan membahana di aula panggung.

"Kyaa..Kudo-kun." Jeritan para sisiwi yang menonton tak kalah keras.

_Shinichi?_ Ran tidak habis pikir. _Bagaimana bisa? Shinichi adalah pangeran. Tapi saat latihan dia hanya melihat kami. Dia tidak mengikuti latihan sedikitpun. _Pikir Ran.

"Ka-kau?" Ran lupa dengan dialognya.

"Putri bisa memanggilku Shinichi." Shinichi membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat.

"Shinichi?" Ran belum sadar sepenuhnya dari rasa shock. _Berarti yang tadi mencium bibirku?_ Ran menyentuh bibirnya dengan perasaan tidak percaya.

"Iya, Putri." Shinichi tersenyum.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ran. _Dimana Saguru?_

"Kau berada dibawah mantra penyihir jahat dan tertidur hingga beratus ratus tahun lamanya." Jelas Shinichi.

"Penyihir? Oh..Penyihir Sonoko?" Ran sedikit mengingat dialognya.

"Ya. Tenang saja Putri, sekarang penyihir itu tidak akan menampakkan wajahnya kembali. Aku telah mengalahkannya." Lanjut Shinichi.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Terima kasih, pangeran. Kau telah menyelamatkanku dari penyihir jahat itu." Ran sedikit membungkuk member penghormatan.

"Tidak apa-apa Putri. Sebaiknya kau berterima kasih kepada Ibu perimu. Dia yang membantuku mengalahkan penyihir itu." ucap Shinichi.

"Dimana Ibu peri itu?" Tanya Ran.

"Aku disini Putri." Seorang peri muncul di belakang Ran.

"Kyaa.." Ran terkejut dan memeluk Shinichi.

"Ciee..." Tepuk tangan dan siulan kembali membahana.

"Kyaa..Kudo ku!" teriak para siswi.

"Tidak apa-apa Putri. Dia bukan hantu." Hibur Shinichi dengan menahan tawanya.

"Ah..maaf." Ran segera melepas pelukannya.

"Mengapa kau selalu terkejut saat aku muncul, Putri?" Ibu Peri sedikit tersinggung.

"Maaf Ibu peri, mungkin karena pakaian serba putihmu itu yang membuatku takut." Jelas Ran.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan memakai gaun warna hijau."

"Hahaha..." Seluruh penonton tertawa.

"Terima kasih Ibu Peri." Ucap Ran.

"Sama-sama, Putri. Mulai sekarang hidup berbahagialah dengan Pangeran Shin. Jika ada apa-apa tidak perlu sungkan untuk memanggilku." Jelas Ibu Peri.

"Baiklah Ibu Peri." Ran membungkukkan badannya dan ibu peri menghilang.

"Dia hilang?" Tanya Ran.

"Ehem.." Deham Shinichi.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Ran berbalik menghadap Shinichi. _Astaga..adegan selanjutnya membuatku nervous._

"Putri Ran Mouri.." Shinichi berlutut. "I Love you, more than anyone in this world." _Mengapa harus menggunakan kalimat dari Paman Kogoro? _Batin Shinichi. "Do you love me, Putri?" Shinichi menggenggam tangan Ran.

"Eh..aku.." Ran terlihat berpikir keras.

"Terima..terima.." Penonton bersorak.

"I do." Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Ran.

"Really?" Tanya Shinichi tidak percaya. Ran mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Putri." Shinichi mencium punggung tangan Ran dan memeluknya.

"Ciee.." Penonton bersorak.

"Umm..Shi-Shinichi.." Ran terlihat canggung.

"Bertahanlah sampai tirainya tertutup." Bisik Shinichi tepat di telinga Ran.

"Ba-baiklah." Ran mengangguk. Perlahan tirai mulai menutupi panggung.

"Akting yang bagus Ran!" Sonoko menghampiri mereka berdua. Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa pangerannya Shinichi? Dimana Saguru sekarang?" Tanya Ran.

"Hoi..hoi..Ran. Jadi kau berharap Hakuba yang menjadi pangeran?" Sindir Shinichi.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku." Ran salah tingkah. "Ayolah kalian tahu kan maksud pertanyaanku tadi? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Hakuba kembali ke Inggris pagi tadi, Ran." Jelas Sonoko.

"Inggris?"

"Iya..sebenarnya..."

FLASHBACK...

"_Aku ada rencana..." Ucap Saguru kepada Sonoko._

"_Rencana apa maksudmu?" Sonoko berpikir buruk._

"_Bukan rencana jahat, tenang saja." Ucap Saguru seakan akan dapat membaca pikiran Sonoko._

"_Lalu rencana apa yang kau maksud?" Sonoko bertolak pinggang._

"_Begini, sebenarnya aku mendekati Ran dengan maksud tertentu." Jelas Saguru._

"_Hah? Jadi benar seperti yang kukira, kau bermaksud jahat padanya ya?" Tuduh Sonoko._

"_Bukan. Kau salah. Sebenarnya ini caraku untuk membalas rasa terima kasihku terhadap Ran dan Kudo." Jelas Saguru lagi._

"_Ran dan Shinichi?" Tanya Sonoko heran._

"_Kau bisa diam sebentar? Dengar dulu penjelasanku."_

"_Oh..maaf maaf."_

"_Ehem..jadi waktu itu, Ran dan Kudo telah menyelamatkan kucing keluargaku yang sangat berharga. Awalnya kucing itu diculik oleh seseorang, saat itu aku mengejar penculiknya, tapi pencuri itu berhasil menghilang di kerumunan orang." Saguru memulai ceritanya._

"_Saat itulah aku melihat Kudo dan Ran yang menyelamatkan kucingku yang akan tertabrak mobil."_

"_Tertabrak mobil? Bukannya dibawa pencuri?" Potong Sonoko. "Ups..maaf."_

"_Huft..menurut dugaanku, kucing keluargaku berhasil kabur dari sang penculik. Kucing kami telah terlatih, jadi berbeda dengan kucing pada umumnya." Jelas Saguru._

"_Oh.." Sonoko mengangguk._

"_Setelah itu aku terus mengikuti mereka dan menemukan bahwa mereka sekolah di tempat ini. Kebetulan kepala sekolah disini adalah pamanku, jadi aku bisa masuk dengan mudah di sekolah ini."_

"_Kepala sekolah yang galak itu pamanmu?" Sonoko shock. Saguru menatap tajam. "Maaf." Sonoko mengatupkan kedua tangannya._

"_Untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku akan tetap di sekolah ini untuk membalas budi mereka. Aku tahu rumor mereka sebagai teman masa kecil, dan juga rumor mengenai Kudo yang belum juga menyatakan perasaannya pada Ran. Jadi aku berencana untuk membuat Kudo cemburu dan segera menyatakan cintanya."_

"_Oh..lalu?"_

"_Jadi rencananya.." Saguru menarik nafas. "...aku akan mengadakan drama."_

"_Hah?" Sonoko tidak mengerti maksud Saguru._

"_Saat festival nanti, akan ada drama Sleeping Beauty. Aku yang akan berperan sebagai pangeran, tugasmu membujuk Ran agar mau menjadi Putri. Jika Kudo mengetahui ini dia pasti akan ikut dalam drama atau minimal dia ikut dalam setiap latihan."_

"_Lalu?" Sonoko belum mengerti._

"_Jadi, dengan setiap hari melihat latihan, Kudo akan menghafal dialog dalam drama ini. Inilah tujuanku, nanti saat hari pementasan aku akan membuat alasan agar peranku digantikan oleh Kudo. Dengan begitu, adegan menyatakan cinta dan ciuman menjadi milik Kudo." jelas Saguru lebih detail._

"_Ci-ciuman?" Sonoko shock._

"_Iya..kau pernah dengar cerita sleeping beauty bukan?"_

"_I-iya sih..tapi ini kan drama."_

"_Tenang saja, aku telah merencanakan ini dengan matang." Saguru tersenyum._

"_Jangan tersenyum seperti itu!"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kau jadi semakin keren tau! Hahaha.." Sonoko tertawa._

"_Hah?" Saguru heran dengan wanita didepannya. 'Apanya yang lucu?' batin Saguru._

FLASHBACK END...

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Jelas Sonoko mengakhiri ceritanya.

"A-apa? Sulit dipercaya." Ran masih shock mendengar cerita Sonoko.

"Awalnya aku sudah curiga saat di UKS. Dia pasti ada hubungan dengan kucing itu. Jadi aku ikuti saja rencana dia." Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jadi hanya aku yang tidak tahu rencananya?" Tanya Ran.

"Dia bilang maaf, Ran. Ini hanya sebagai balas budi darinya." Sonoko menenangkan.

"Iya..aku tidak marah." Ran menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi kabar padanya." Sonoko berlari menuju belakang panggung.

"Ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang kukira." Gumam Shinichi.

"Apa?" Ran tidak mendengar ucapan Shinichi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Bohong."

"Hmm..Ran. Masalah tadi di panggung..." Shinichi salah tingkah.

"A-apa?" wajah Ran bersemu merah.

"Itu..sebenarnya aku tidak sedang berakting tadi." Shinichi mengusap lehernya.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Ran masih tidak mengerti.

"Tadi, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu." Shinichi menatap Ran tepat di manik matanya.

"Yang mana? Aku lupa." Ran menggoda.

"Kau mau aku mengulanginya lagi?"

"Hmm.." Ran terlihat berpikir.

"I love you, Ran." Shinichi menggenggam kedua tangan Ran.

"Eh?" Ran tidak menyangka kalau Shinichi akan mengulangi kalimat itu.

"Jawab aku Ran. Ini bukan drama lagi, ini fakta." Shinichi memandang lurus kearah Ran.

"Aku.." Ran menatap Shinichi. "..love you too, Shinichi." Ran tersenyum. Seketika itu Shinichi memeluk Ran dengan erat.

"Terima kasih telah menungguku selama ini Ran." Bisik Shinichi.

"Douita..Shinichi." Ran mengeratkan pelukannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum lanjut aku bales reviews dulu :)

**guilliano **: nih..udah chap kedua, wajib review cerita ya :D

**Chaos Seth : **kok manggil senpai sih? arigatou reviewnya :)

**Shinichi Kudo 44** : arigatou reviewnya Shin...ngebet banget nikah sama Ran. Kemaren aja bilangnya masih SMA ¬_¬

**Re-1Kudo** : smoga tambah penasaran k chapter selanjutnya #eh :)

**Psychrocer **: haha..udah aku update nih :)

**YuraKudoKiddo **: arigatou reviewnya..alur emang sengaja aku buat gitu, di chapt ini ntar jelas kok ;) , gomen kalo ada typo ya -.-v ga sempet cek ulang

* * *

**Tidak Seburuk yang Kukira (chapter 2)**

By : The Night Baroness

Detective Conan ~ Aoyama Gosho

**catatan** : gomen kalo ceritanya tdk sesuai harapan -_-" , gomen kalo ada typo ya..

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

...4 jam yang lalu

"Pasti Ibu tadi bicara macam-macam." Ucap Shin.

"E-enggak kok."

"Bohong."

"Ah..biarin." Ran mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Shin.

"Oi..Ran!" Shinichi segera menyusul. "Maaf maaf." Ran tetap diam.

"Ran..maaf.." ucap Shinichi dengan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya memohon.

"Iya..iya..wek" Ran menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar kau ini, bikin orang khawatir." gumam Shinichi.

"Eh..lucu." ucap Ran.

"Aku minta maaf kau bilang lucu?"

"Bukan kau Shin, tapi itu tuh.." Ran menunjuk seekor kucing persia yang sedang menjilati tubuhnya dipinggir jalan.

"Ehh? Kucing?" Shinichi terlihat bingung.

"Pus..kitty kitty.." Ran berlari mendekati kucing itu.

TIINN..TIINN.. sebuah mobil fortuner melaju kencang kearah Ran yang sedang memungut kucing itu.

"RAANNN!" Shinichi berusaha menarik Ran.

BRUUKK... mereka terjatuh di bahu jalan dengan posisi Ran memeluk kucing tadi, sedangkan Shinichi memeluk Ran. *eh?* -.-v

"Kau baik-baik saja Ran?" Shinichi masih dalam posisinya.

"I-iya..maaf Shinichi."

"Syukurlah.." Shinichi berusaha bangun dan duduk dihadapan Ran.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa anak muda?" Gerombolan orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi mulai mengelilingi mereka.

"Sopir gila!"

"Orang kaya sombong!"

"Gue sumpahin tu sopir ambeyen tujuh hari tujuh malem!" *apa hubungannya?* -.-v

Begitulah kira-kira umpatan para warga.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Ucap Shinichi dengan berdiri.

"Kamu yakin?" Tanya seorang pria.

"Ya.." Jawab Shin mantap.

"Baiklah, lain kali hati-hati ya."

"Iya..terima kasih sarannya." Shinichi sedikit membungkuk. Gerombolan itupun segera hilang satu per satu .

"Shinichi..." panggil Ran dalam posisi masih terduduk.

"Huh..kau ini, lain kali hati-hati. Bikin khawatir!" Gumam Shin sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ran berdiri.

"Maaf Shin...ini salahku." Ran menerima uluran tangan Shin.

"Argh.." umpat Shin.

"Ehh..Shinichi, tanganmu berdarah!" Ran panik melihat lengan seragam Shinichi robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak..Cuma luka kecil." Shinichi berusaha menutupi lengannya.

"Mana mungkin ini luka kecil!" Ran menarik lengan Shinichi dengan paksa.

"Argh.."

"Ma-maaf.." Ran melepas genggamannya.

"Kucing itu akan kau apakan?" Shinichi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hah? Oh iya..mungkin akan kuberikan pada Ibu. Ibu suka kucing." Ran tersenyum bangga.

"Oi..oi..tapi kucing itu ada pemiliknya. Coba kau lihat kalung yang dipakai kucing itu." Ucap Shinichi.

"Kalung?" Ran berusaha mencari benda yang dimaksud Shinichi. "Hakuba." Ran membaca tulisan di kalung itu.

"Hakuba?" Pikir Shinichi.

"Shin..kau kenal Hakuba?"

"Emm..aku kurang yakin."

"Oh..lalu bagaimana kucing ini?"

"Kita serahkan Detektif Takagi, biar dia yang mencari pamilik kucing ini." Shinichi berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Mereka menaiki bus menuju kantor Detektif Takagi.

"Shin..bagaimana lenganmu?" Ran terus memperhatikan lengan Shinichi yang berdarah.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi.."

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa kan? Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, Ran."

"Tapi.."

"Ssstt..bagaimana kalau kau diam dan menjadi bantalku. Semalam aku kurang tidur." Shinichi bersandar di bahu Ran dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ehh? Shinichi!" Ran terkejut.

"Sstt..aku butuh tidur sebentar." Shinichi tetap menutup matanya.

"Ta-tapi kan..." Wajah Ran langsung memerah. Ran pun berhenti protes dan diam mematung. Selama perjalanan Ran terus menatap keluar jendela agar Shinichi tidak bisa melihat semburat warna merah di wajahnya sekarang. Tak lama mereka tiba di kantor Detektif Takagi, Ran menyerahkan kucing itu, lalu mereka kembali menuju sekolah.

Jam di tangan Ran menunjukan 06.59 sedangkan mereka masih 50 meter jauhnya dari gerbang sekolah.

"Shinichi..tinggal satu menit dan kita pasti akan terlambat." Ran khawatir.

"Yasudah..kita terlambat aja." Ucap Shinichi enteng.

"Hah? Kok gitu sih?"

"Tuh..ada beberapa anak yang berdiri di luar gerbang, tandanya gerbang telah ditutup kan?" Shinichi menunjuk gerombolan anak yang berseragam sama dengan mereka.

"Huaaa...kita telat Shinichi..." Ran terlihat kecewa.

"Tenang, kita tidak akan dibunuh karena satu kali terlambat kok."

"Isshh..garing tauk."

"Hahaha.."

Kemudian jadilah mereka dihukum hormat bendera di lapangan basket. Sedangkan murid lain karena lebih dari dua kali terlambat diberi hukuman berlari keliling lapangan sepak bola 10x.

.

**Flashback end~**

.

"Ran..oi..Ran..." Panggil Shinichi saat tiba di UKS.

"Umm.." Ran sedikit membuka matanya.

"Syukurlah kau sadar Ran." Sonoko langsung memeluk Ran yang terbaring di salah satu ranjang UKS.

"Aww..Sonoko, kau berat." Rintih Ran.

"Ahh..gomen gomen.." Sonoko berdiri disamping Shinichi.

"Kok aku disini sih?" Tanya Ran setelah sadar seutuhnya.

"Tadi di lapangan kamu pingsan Ran. Lalu Shinichi yang menggendongmu kesini." Jelas Sonoko.

"Pingsan? Masa sih?"

"Dasar anak ini, udah pingsan..keras kepala pula." Sindir Sonoko.

"Hehe..gomen deh Sonoko." Ran meminta maaf.

"Oh..Ran udah bangun?" datang menhampiri Ran.

"Iya, sensei..arigatou." Ucap Ran.

"Douitashimashita..harusnya kamu makasih ke Shinichi sama Sonoko. Satu jam mereka nungguin kamu bangun Ran." Jelas .

"Sa-satu jam?" Ran terlihat tidak percaya.

"Tapatnya satu jam dua puluh empat menit tiga puluh detik.." Lanjut Shinichi.

"Ah..go1men gomen.." Ran langsung terduduk di atas ranjang. "Aww.." Ran memegangi kepalanya.

"Hati hati Ran.." Ucap . "Kamu belum sembuh total, kamu kecapekan. Lebih baik hari ini kamu istirahat di UKS."

"Ta-tapi sensei.." Ran berusaha menolak.

"Udahlah Ran, ikuti saja Araide-sensei." Potong Sonoko.

"Tapi Sonoko..."

"Akan kutemani." Potong Shinichi.

"Shinichi..."

"Ciiee~~ Suaminya gak ikhas ninggalin istri sendirian." Goda Sonoko.

"Sonoko!" Wajah Ran mulai memerah.

"Baiklah Kudo juga disini karena lengannya masih terluka. Sensei tinggal sebentar ya." keluar UKS.

"Oke deh, aku balik ke kelas. Selamat honey moon di UKS ya." Sonoko berlari keluar UKS.

Suasana canggung langsung menyelimuti keduanya. Shinichi duduk di tepi ranjang dan membelakangi Ran.

"Maaf ya Shinichi, aku terus merepotkanmu." Ucap Ran.

"Tidak, Ran. Aku tidak pernah direpotkan olehmu." Shinichi tidak menoleh.

"Tapi aku selalu membuatmu susah."

"Sekalipun tidak pernah, Ran." Shinichii tersenyum untuk meyakinkan.

"Shinichi.." Air mata Ran mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Oi..oi..kenapa menangis?" Shinichi panic dan segera menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Heii..kaliang sedang apa?" Teriak seseorang dari ambang pintu UKS.

"Hah?" Shinichi terlihat bingung dengan kehadiran orang itu. "Kau siapa?"

"Kau sendiri siapa? Membuat wanita menangis itu banci!" Pria itu mendekat. Pria yang mengenakan seragam seperti mereka kini berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Aku Kudo. Siapa kau? Tuan ikut campur." Sindir Shinichi.

"Oh..jadi kau yang bernama Kudo. Orang yang selama ini menggantungkan perasaan Ran?" Orang itu tak kalah menindir.

"Maksudmu?" Shinichi terlihat bingung.

"Bukankan selama ini kau tidak pernah menjawab perasaan Ran padamu? Itu menggantung perasaan orang kan?"

"Hah? Menjawab perasaan Ran? Bagaimana aku tahu perasaan dia jika Ran tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Detektif bodoh! Kau itu pria! Punya harga diri kan? Kenapa menunggu wanita yang mengatakan lebih dulu? Bodoh!"

"Oi..oi..itu bukan urusanmu, Hakuba-san." Ucap Shinichi santai.

"Heh..jadi kau sudah tau siapa aku?" Hakuba tersenyum puas.

"Iyalah..name tag nempel tuh di dada lu, bego! "

"Name tag?" Hakuba melirik dadanya. "Bakka!" Umpatnya.

"Kamu Hakubba?" Ran memberanikan diri angkat bicara.

"Ehem..perkenalkan, aku Saguru Hakuba. Murid pindahan di kelas 2A." Hakuba mencim punggung tangan kanan Ran. Ran terkejut, hal itu membuat wajahnya kembali memerah. Belum pernah ada yang berani mencium tangannya. *kecuali Kaito Kid* . Diam-diam Shinichi mengepalkan telapak tangannya karena kesal.

"Eh..a-aku.." Ran tergagap.

"Aku tahu siapa dirimu putri..." Potong Hakuba.

"Hah?" Ran bingung.

"Kau adalah putri yang khusus diciptakan untuk pangeran sepertiku. Ran Mouri..." Saguru masih menggenggam tangan Ran.

"Oi..oi..drama selesai, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu." Sindir Shinichi.

"Aku akan disini menemani putri Ran." Hakuba tidak mengindahkan perkataan Shinichi.

"Kau.." Shinichi berusaha menekan amarahnya.

"Em..Hakuba.." Ran kembali berbicara.

"Panggil aku Saguru." Potongnya.

"Eh..umm..Sa-Saguru.." Ran sedikit canggung karena langsung memanggil namanya.

"Iya..putri."

"Kau bisa melepaskan tanganku?" Ran melirik tangannya yang masih di genggaman Saguru.

"Sesuai perintah putri.." Saguru tersenyum dan melepas genggamannya.

"Arigatou."

"Douita, putri."

"Berhenti memanggilku putri, namaku Ran Mouri, bukan putri." Lanjut Ran.

"Baiklah..Ran."

"Emm...kembalilah ke kelasmu. Sudah ada Shinichi yang menemaniku disini. Arigatou atas perhatianmu...Saguru." lanjut Ran.

"Kalau permintaan ini aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Aku akan terus disini menemanimu Ran." Saguru tersenyum dan sedikit menoleh kearah Shinichi yang daritadi diam membisu.

_Hari ini kau kalah, Kudo. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersama Ran dengan mudah. _Batin Saguru.

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? - see u in next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya..

"Shinichi!" Panggil Ran dari arah gerbang sekolah. Ran berusaha mengejar Shinichi yang terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Oii! Shinichi! Tunggu!" Teriak Ran lebih keras hingga semua murid yang berada didekat mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya. Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kearah Ran. "Kau ini kenapa? Kau marah padaku?" Teriak Ran dari tempatnya berdiri. Shinichi tetap diam.

"Jawab aku Shinichi!" Ran berjalan menghampiri. "Oi..kau dengar aku kan? Shinichi!"

"Apa?" Shinichi menoleh sekilas.

"Ap-apa? Kau bilang 'apa'?" Ran mulai emosi.

"Iya, apa? Mengapa kau teriak teriak Ran? Ini masih pagi." Tanya Shinichi tanpa ekspresi.

"K-kau.." Ran berusaha menekan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"Aku ke kelas duluan. Jaa.." Ucap Shinichi kemudian.

"Eh..Shin.." Ran berusaha mencegah tapi terlambat. "Shinichi... BAKKAAA!" Umpat Ran.

"Ohayou, Ran." Seseorang menepuk pundak Ran tiba-tiba. Karena refleks, Ran mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menjatuhkan lawan.

"Eh..tunggu ini aku. Saguru Hakuba. Kau ingat?" Jelas Saguru sesaat sebelum dibanting oleh Ran.

"Ha-Hakuba-san..? Kau mengagetkanku." Ran melepaskan Saguru.

"Kau memanggilku Hakuba?" Saguru merapikan kemejanya.

"Eh..Sa-Saguru maksudku.." Ran sedikit canggung.

"Nah..itu lebih baik. Mengapa kau berdiri di sini sendirian?" Tanya Saguru.

"Umm..tidak ada apa-apa." Ran tersenyum.

"Kau berbohong." Tebak Saguru.

"Hah?"

"Orang yang sedang berbohong, dia akan melirik kearah kanan saat menjawab sesuatu. Tadi kau melirik kearah kanan, jadi kau berbohong, Ran." Saguru tersenyum menang.

"Eh? Masa iya?"

"Yap.."

"Hehe..gomen. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Ran tetap tidak mau bercerita masalah keanehan sikap Shinichi.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau bercerita padaku. Mungkin karena aku masih terlalu asing bagimu, Ran." Saguru terlihat murung.

"Bu-bukan...bukan karena itu." Ran menjadi serba salah.

"Lalu?"

"Umm..ano.."

"Ohayou~ Ran!" Sonoko muncul dibelakang Ran.

"Sonoko?" Ran terkejut sekaligus senang karena terlepas dari pertanyaan Saguru.

"Sedang apa kau disini Ran? Suamimu telah menunggu di kelas." Sonoko mengerlingkan matanya.

"Su-suami?" Wajah Ran memerah. Ran tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud Sonoko. Shinichi Kudo.

"Siapa suami Ran?" Saguru ikut angkat bicara.

"Oh..umm kamu siapa ya? Kok aku baru liat?" Sonoko mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Saguru Hakuba, kelas 2A." Saguru mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Hakuba? Kau Hakuba si Pangeran itu?" Tanya Sonoko heboh.

"Ee..mungkin.." Saguru menggaruk kepalanya,

"Kyaa! Aku Sonoko Suzuki, salam kenal Hakuba-kun..." Sonoko menjabat tangan Saguru dengan antusias.

"Sonoko...kau membuatku malu." Bisik Ran.

"Diam Ran! Ini kejadian langka..." Sonoko ikut berbisik.

"Kau kan sudah ada Makoto." Mereka masih berbisik.

"Astaga Ran! Kau benar-benar hmpp.." Ran langsung membekap mulut Sonoko.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Saguru bingung melihat tingkah dua gadis di hadapannya.

"Ka-kami permisi duluan ke kelas ya. Jaa.." Ran langsung menyeret Sonoko dari tempat itu.

"Hmmphh..." Sonoko meronta begitu mereka melewati koridor menuju kelas.

"Eh..gomen gomen.." Ran melepaskan Sonoko.

"Haahhh.." Sonoko bernafas lega. "Apa-apaan kau tadi Ran? Aku hampir mati kehabisan udara."

"Gomen Sonoko..." Ran mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon maaf.

"Hai..hai..daijoubu." Sonoko berjalan menuju kelas.

"Oi..Sonoko."

"Iya, Ran." Sonoko menoleh.

"Ano..kau kenal Saguru dari mana?" Tanya Ran sedikit ragu.

"Hah?" Sonoko berhenti berjalan. "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu dia?" Ran menggeleng.

"Ran..Ran..dia itu anak dari keluarga Hakuba yang terkenal itu. Dia juga detektif terkenal seperti Shinichi. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Enggak.." Ran menggeleng lagi.

"Huft...oh iya. Tadi kau memanggil dia Saguru?" Sonoko kembali bertanya.

"I-iya.."

"Memangnya kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?"

"Umm..baru kemarin." Jawab Ran ragu.

"Lalu mengapa kau memanggil dia Saguru? Bukan dengan nama keluarganya, Hakuba?" Sonoko masih saja penasaran.

"Itu...ano.."

"Hoi..kalian! Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Sedang apa disini?" Seorang guru memukul kepala mereka dengan gulungan kertas ulangan.

"Eh..sumimasen Sensei." Ran dan Sonoko segera kembali ke kelas mereka.

Istirahat...

"Haahh...capek.." Ran membaringkan tubuhnya diatas meja.

"Sstt..Ran.." Sonoko berbisik dari bangku belakang.

"Nani?" Ran menoleh.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku mengenai tadi pagi." Sonoko masih saja berbisik.

"Oh..itu, sebenarnya dia yang memintaku untuk memanggilnya Saguru." Jelas Ran.

"Ssttt.." Sonoko melirik kearah Shinichi yang duduk di samping kiri Ran. Shinichi tengah mendengarkan musik dari earphonenya.

"Memangnya kenapa harus berbisik Sonoko?" Tanya Ran bingung.

"Untuk jaga-jaga, seandainya bocah detektif itu hanya berpura-pura mendengarkan musik." Bisik Sonoko.

"Hah? Mana mungkin." Ran menoleh kearah Shinichi. "Sstt..Shinichi.." Ran memanggil Shinichi. Shinichi masih dalam posisi yang sama, menopang dagu dan menghadap jendela di sebelah kirinya.

"Oi..Shinichi.." Ran melambai dari samping.

"Apa?" Shinichi menoleh dan melepas sebelah earphonenya.

"Apa kau tadi mendengar kami berbicara?" Tanya Ran.

"Tadi kalian bicara?" Tanya Shinichi heran.

"Ehh..enggak enggak..bukan apa-apa. Gomen.."

"Oh.." Shinichi melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Tuh kan..dia nggak akan denger." Ran berbisik.

"Lalu mengapa kau ikut berbisik Ran?"

"Oh..iya..hahaha.." Ran dan Sonoko tertawa bersama.

_Dasar wanita... _gumam Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Shinichi memang memakai earphone, tapi earphone itu tidak tersambung dengan i-pod di saku celananya.

Pulang sekolah...

"Ayo pulang, Ran!" Ajak Sonoko.

"Ayo.." Ran berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Namun di balik ambang pintu kelas...

"Yo..Ran." Saguru mengangkat sebelah tangannya menyapa Ran.

"Sa-Saguru?" Ran terkejut.

"Aku telah menunggumu." Ucap Saguru.

"Aku? Menungguku?" Tanya Ran tergagap.

"Iya, kau. Putriku..." Saguru sedikit membungkuk.

"Putri?" Sonoko histeris.

"Yap..mulai sekarang Ran Mouri adalah tuan putriku." Ucap Saguru dengan pasti.

"Bu-bukan.." Ran mencoba menjelaskan kepada Sonoko. "Saguru-kun..aku bukan tuan putri."

"Memangnya sudah ada yang memilikimu Ran?" Saguru menaikkan nadanya menjadi satu oktaf agar didengar oleh Shinichi. Shinichi tidak bergeming di tempat duduknya menyaksikan kejadian di ambang pintu tersebut.

"Umm..." Ran terdengar ragu.

"Shinichi itu suaminya Ran!" Ucap Sonoko tegas.

"Shinichi? Oh..maksudmu Kudo?"

"Iya..Shinichi Kudo! Kau tidak tahu ya?"

"Bukankah Kudo tidak menyukai Ran?"

"Ehh..jangan sembarang bicara!" Sonoko melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tenang Sonoko.." Ran berusaha mencairkan situasi.

"Hmm..baiklah, jadi Kudo pernah mengatakan suka padamu Ran?" Saguru terdengar santai.

"Umm..itu.." Ran menunduk.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku." Ucap Shinichi dari balik tubuh Ran. Ran dan Sonoko menoleh.

"Shinichi?" Ucap Ran dan Sonoko bersamaan. Shinichi diam menatap Saguru.

"Maaf..Shinichi." Ran mundur untuk member jalan.

"Kita pulang, Ran!" Shinichi menggandeng tangan Ran dan segera membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Nice catch!" Gumam Saguru.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Kau sahabat Ran?" Tanya Saguru saat sosok Ran dan Shinichi cukup jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Iya..kenapa?" Tanya Sonoko bingung.

"Aku ada rencana..."

"Shinichi..lepaskan tanganku! Banyak orang melihat." Bisik Ran saat mereka berjalan di halaman sekolah.

"Oh..maaf." Shinichi segera melepas tangannya.

"Mengapa tadi kau menarikku Shinichi?" Tanya Ran.

"Itu..tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak berada di dekat Hakuba." Shinichi mengusap lehernya.

"Hakuba? Memangnya ada apa dengan kau dan Saguru?" Tanya Ran heran dengan tingkah mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?" Ran menunggu jawaban Shinichi yang menggantung.

_Hanya saja..aku cemburu saat melihat Hakuba bersamamu, Ran._..batin Shinichi.

"Tidak..tidak ada apa-apa.." Ucap Shinichi.

"Ishh..Shinichi! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada, Ran." Shinichi mempercepat langkahnya.

"Shinichi tunggu!" Ran segera menyusulnya.

"Aku pulang..." Shinichi melemparkan tas sekolahnya di sofa ruang TV.

"Selamat datang. Kau sudah makan Shin-chan?" Tanya Yukiko dari arah dapur.

"Belum. Ibu masak?" Shinichi menghampiri Ibunya.

"Hanya omelet, kau mau?" Yukiko menyodorkan piring berisi omelet.

"Aku makan ya?" Shinichi mengambil piring itu dan duduk di meja mini bar. "Ibu sedang membuat apa?" Tanya Shinichi di sela-sela makannya.

"Lemon pie, kesukaanmu." Jawab Yukiko saat menuang adonan kedalam Loyang.

"Wah..gak biasa Ibu masak itu. Ada angina pa?" Goda Shinichi.

"Hah? Emang Ibu ini orang yang ada udang dibalik batu?"

"Hmm..iya kadang-kadang." Jawab Shinichi enteng.

"Apa kau bilang?" Yukiko mencubit pipi Shinichi.

"Aaa..sakit Ibu. Maaf..maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Shinichi mengusap pipinya yang merah.

"Kau ini, Ibu bersikap baik tapi kau malah berpikir seperti itu." Yukiko bertolak pinggang.

"Iya..iya..maaf." Shinichi melanjutkan makannya. "Oh ya, Bu."

"Apa?" Yukiko masih kesal.

"Ayah kemana?"

"Ayahmu pergi ke pertemuan antar penulis di LA. Mungkin lusa dia pulang. Kenapa mencari Ayahmu?" Tanya Yukiko menyelidik.

"Tidak..tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Shinichi.

"Jangan-jangan ada kasus yang tidak bisa kau pecahkan. Makanya kau mencari Ayahmu." Goda Yukiko.

"A-apa? Tidak, bukan masalah kasus."

"Lalu?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Dasar anak ini. Membuat orang penasaran!" Yukiko memukul kepala Shinichi pelan.

"Haha.."

"Hoi..Ran!" Panggil Sonoko saat mereka di kelas.

"Ada apa Sonoko?" Tanya Ran heran.

"Ayo ikut aku sebentar!" Sonoko segera menarik tangan Ran.

"Ke-kemana?" Ran terpaksa mengikuti langkah kaki Sonoko.

"Ikuti saja!" Sonoko terus berlari menarik Ran di koridor sekolah. "Kita sampai.." Sonoko dan Ran terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Ran sambil mengatur kembali nafasnya.

"Baca ini!" Sonoko menunjuk kearah poster di majalah dinding.

FESTIVAL SEKOLAH

TIME : SABTU, 4 MEI

AKAN DIADAKAN DRAMA SEKOLAH BERJUDUL:

"SLEEPING BEAUTY"

BAGI YANG BERMINAT MENJADI PEMAIN DALAM DRAMA TERSEBUT, SEGERA MENDAFTAR UNTUK SELEKSI PEMAIN HARI JUMAT MENDATANG. HUBUNGI KLUB DRAMA.

TTD

KETUA OSIS

"Drama?" Tanya Ran heran.

"Iya, ayo kita ikut!" Ajak Sonoko dengan antusias.

"Hah? Tidak, aku tidak bisa akting." Tolak Ran.

"Tapi drama tahun lalu kau berakting bagus, Ran. Ayolah kita ikut! Ya?" Pinta Sonoko.

"Tapi..." Ran sedikit ragu.

"Tapi apa lagi?"

"Apa Shinichi ikut juga?" Tanya Ran sedikit malu.

"Hah? Mana mungkin detektif bodoh itu ikut dalam drama seperti ini?" Ledek Sonoko.

"Jadi dia tidak ikut.." Ran sedikit kecewa.

"Justru itu lebih baik. Jika dia ikut gawat kan kalo ada pembunuhan tiba-tiba seperti tahun lalu." Sindir Sonoko.

"Eh? Pembunuhan?"

"Iya..dia itu seperti dewa kematian. Jika ada Shinichi pasti ada pembunuhan."

"Siapa yang kau sebut dewa kematian?" Tanya Shinichi dari balik Sonoko.

"Eh..kau disini Shinichi? Sejak kapan?" Sonoko menjadi salah tingkah.

"Siapa dewa kematian?" Tanya Shinichi dengan pandangan ingin mencekik Sonoko.

"Kau, detektif bodoh." Jawab Sonoko enteng. "Aku sebagai ratu analisis menyimpulkan bahwa saat ada dirimu, ditempat itu pasti akan ada pembunuhan. Tidak jauh dengan Paman Kogoro."

"Aku bukan dewa kematian." Jelas Shinichi. "Dan jangan samakan aku dengan Paman itu."

"Lalu mengapa setiap ada kau, selalu ada kasus?" Sindir Sonoko.

"Sudahlah, itu hanya kebetulan." Lerai Ran.

"Kebetulan yang selalu terjadi, Ran." Sonoko tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah terserah apa katamu Sonoko." Shinichi malas berdebat. "Kalian sedang apa disini?"

"Kami sedang melihat mading." Jawab Ran.

"Mading?" Shinichi menoleh kearah madding dan membacanya. "Festival sekolah?"

"Iya, kami berencana ikut drama itu. Benar kan Ran?" Ucap Sonoko.

"Eh..i-iya." Jawab Ran ragu.

"Oh..drama. Baguslah." Shinichi masih memandangi mading itu.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Hakuba juga ikut drama itu lho, Ran." Sonoko mengerling kearah Ran.

"Ha-Hakuba?" Ran terlihat bingung dengan maksud Sonoko.

"Iya. Jika nanti kau menjadi Putri tidurnya, itu berarti Hakuba yang akan menjadi pangeran. Dan kau tahu, sleeping beauty ada adegan ciumannya." Goda Sonoko dengan menggebu.

"Ciuman?" Shinichi dan Ran shock bersamaan.

"Iya..ciuman untuk membangunkan sang putri dari tidur panjangnya." Jelas Sonoko. "Kalian tahu cerita ini kan?"

"Tapi ini kan drama. Apa akan ada ciuman sungguhan?" Tanya Ran.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Sonoko dengan pasti.

"Apa?" Teriak Shinichi dan Ran bersamaan.

Festival Sekolah...

"Apa kau sudah siap Ran?" Tanya Sonoko di belakang panggung.

"Aku takut, Sonoko. Bagaimana kalau aku lupa dialognya?" Ran meremas telapak tangannya karena nervous.

"Tenang saja Ran. Kan ada Hakuba yang selalu membantumu saat latihan. Dia akan membisikkan dialogmu seperti saat latihan." Ucap Sonoko menenangkan.

"Tapi Shinichi dimana? Saat latihan dia selalu datang menonton, tapi mengapa sekarang dia tidak ada di kursi penonton?" Ran masih cemas.

"Hmm..mungkin dia sedang terjebak macet Ran. Kau tenang saja. Rileks." Hibur Sonoko.

"Semoga saja benar tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Ucap Ran dengan cemas.

"Oh ya, dimana pangeranmu Hakuba?" Sonoko mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok pangeran bertopeng yang diperankan Hakuba.

"Dia disana." Ran menunjuk seberang panggung dimana Hakuba berdiri dengan mengenakan topengnya.

"Oh..bagus. Aku akan kesana juga. Kau bersiaplah ya Ran." Sonoko mengerkingkan matanya.

"Tunggu Sonoko!" Ran menarik tangan Sonoko.

"Ada apa Ran?"

"A-aku..takut saat adegan ciuman nanti." Wajah Ran seketika bersemu merah.

"Tenang saja, saat latihan kan Hakuba hanya mencium pipimu untuk menyamarkan adegan itu. Jangan sampai ketua klub drama mengetahuinya. Bisa marah besar dia kalau tahu adegan itu palsu." Jelas Sonoko.

"Tapi tetap saja Sonoko. Aku malu dengan Saguru." Wajah Ran semakin memerah saat mengingat Saguru mencium pipinya berkali-kali saat latihan. *salahkan sutradaranya*

Drama pun dimulai...

Sonoko berperan sebagai nenek sihir yang mengutuk Putri Ran hingga tertidur selama berabad-abad. Tibalah saat sang pangeran bertopeng misterius datang memasuki kerjaan Putri Ran dan mengalahkan Penyihir Sonoko.

"Putri..." Pangeran menghampiri dimana sang putri terbaring. Pangeran menggenggam tangan Putri Ran yang dingin seperti es.

"Aku datang Putri...sesuai yang dikatakan ibu peri. Aku akan membangunkanmu dari tidur panjang ini." Pangeran bertopeng itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ran. Ran yang hanya terbaring itu harap-harap cemas menunggu adegan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

CUP..

Pangeran bertopeng itu mencium bibir Putri Ran. Seketika itu juga Ran membuka matanya karena terkejut.

_Dia mencium bibirku?_

"Kau telah bangun Putri?" Pangeran menjauhkan wajahnya dan membantu Putri untuk berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Putri.

"Perkenalkan..." Pangeran itu perlahan membuka topengnya. "..aku Shinichi Kudo." Tepuk tangan dan siulan membahana di aula panggung.

"Kyaa..Kudo-kun." Jeritan para sisiwi yang menonton tak kalah keras.

_Shinichi?_ Ran tidak habis pikir. _Bagaimana bisa? Shinichi adalah pangeran. Tapi saat latihan dia hanya melihat kami. Dia tidak mengikuti latihan sedikitpun. _Pikir Ran.

"Ka-kau?" Ran lupa dengan dialognya.

"Putri bisa memanggilku Shinichi." Shinichi membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat.

"Shinichi?" Ran belum sadar sepenuhnya dari rasa shock. _Berarti yang tadi mencium bibirku?_ Ran menyentuh bibirnya dengan perasaan tidak percaya.

"Iya, Putri." Shinichi tersenyum.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ran. _Dimana Saguru?_

"Kau berada dibawah mantra penyihir jahat dan tertidur hingga beratus ratus tahun lamanya." Jelas Shinichi.

"Penyihir? Oh..Penyihir Sonoko?" Ran sedikit mengingat dialognya.

"Ya. Tenang saja Putri, sekarang penyihir itu tidak akan menampakkan wajahnya kembali. Aku telah mengalahkannya." Lanjut Shinichi.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Terima kasih, pangeran. Kau telah menyelamatkanku dari penyihir jahat itu." Ran sedikit membungkuk member penghormatan.

"Tidak apa-apa Putri. Sebaiknya kau berterima kasih kepada Ibu perimu. Dia yang membantuku mengalahkan penyihir itu." ucap Shinichi.

"Dimana Ibu peri itu?" Tanya Ran.

"Aku disini Putri." Seorang peri muncul di belakang Ran.

"Kyaa.." Ran terkejut dan memeluk Shinichi.

"Ciee..." Tepuk tangan dan siulan kembali membahana.

"Kyaa..Kudo ku!" teriak para siswi.

"Tidak apa-apa Putri. Dia bukan hantu." Hibur Shinichi dengan menahan tawanya.

"Ah..maaf." Ran segera melepas pelukannya.

"Mengapa kau selalu terkejut saat aku muncul, Putri?" Ibu Peri sedikit tersinggung.

"Maaf Ibu peri, mungkin karena pakaian serba putihmu itu yang membuatku takut." Jelas Ran.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan memakai gaun warna hijau."

"Hahaha..." Seluruh penonton tertawa.

"Terima kasih Ibu Peri." Ucap Ran.

"Sama-sama, Putri. Mulai sekarang hidup berbahagialah dengan Pangeran Shin. Jika ada apa-apa tidak perlu sungkan untuk memanggilku." Jelas Ibu Peri.

"Baiklah Ibu Peri." Ran membungkukkan badannya dan ibu peri menghilang.

"Dia hilang?" Tanya Ran.

"Ehem.." Deham Shinichi.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Ran berbalik menghadap Shinichi. _Astaga..adegan selanjutnya membuatku nervous._

"Putri Ran Mouri.." Shinichi berlutut. "I Love you, more than anyone in this world." _Mengapa harus menggunakan kalimat dari Paman Kogoro? _Batin Shinichi. "Do you love me, Putri?" Shinichi menggenggam tangan Ran.

"Eh..aku.." Ran terlihat berpikir keras.

"Terima..terima.." Penonton bersorak.

"I do." Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Ran.

"Really?" Tanya Shinichi tidak percaya. Ran mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Putri." Shinichi mencium punggung tangan Ran dan memeluknya.

"Ciee.." Penonton bersorak.

"Umm..Shi-Shinichi.." Ran terlihat canggung.

"Bertahanlah sampai tirainya tertutup." Bisik Shinichi tepat di telinga Ran.

"Ba-baiklah." Ran mengangguk. Perlahan tirai mulai menutupi panggung.

"Akting yang bagus Ran!" Sonoko menghampiri mereka berdua. Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa pangerannya Shinichi? Dimana Saguru sekarang?" Tanya Ran.

"Hoi..hoi..Ran. Jadi kau berharap Hakuba yang menjadi pangeran?" Sindir Shinichi.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku." Ran salah tingkah. "Ayolah kalian tahu kan maksud pertanyaanku tadi? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Hakuba kembali ke Inggris pagi tadi, Ran." Jelas Sonoko.

"Inggris?"

"Iya..sebenarnya..."

FLASHBACK...

"_Aku ada rencana..." Ucap Saguru kepada Sonoko._

"_Rencana apa maksudmu?" Sonoko berpikir buruk._

"_Bukan rencana jahat, tenang saja." Ucap Saguru seakan akan dapat membaca pikiran Sonoko._

"_Lalu rencana apa yang kau maksud?" Sonoko bertolak pinggang._

"_Begini, sebenarnya aku mendekati Ran dengan maksud tertentu." Jelas Saguru._

"_Hah? Jadi benar seperti yang kukira, kau bermaksud jahat padanya ya?" Tuduh Sonoko._

"_Bukan. Kau salah. Sebenarnya ini caraku untuk membalas rasa terima kasihku terhadap Ran dan Kudo." Jelas Saguru lagi._

"_Ran dan Shinichi?" Tanya Sonoko heran._

"_Kau bisa diam sebentar? Dengar dulu penjelasanku."_

"_Oh..maaf maaf."_

"_Ehem..jadi waktu itu, Ran dan Kudo telah menyelamatkan kucing keluargaku yang sangat berharga. Awalnya kucing itu diculik oleh seseorang, saat itu aku mengejar penculiknya, tapi pencuri itu berhasil menghilang di kerumunan orang." Saguru memulai ceritanya._

"_Saat itulah aku melihat Kudo dan Ran yang menyelamatkan kucingku yang akan tertabrak mobil."_

"_Tertabrak mobil? Bukannya dibawa pencuri?" Potong Sonoko. "Ups..maaf."_

"_Huft..menurut dugaanku, kucing keluargaku berhasil kabur dari sang penculik. Kucing kami telah terlatih, jadi berbeda dengan kucing pada umumnya." Jelas Saguru._

"_Oh.." Sonoko mengangguk._

"_Setelah itu aku terus mengikuti mereka dan menemukan bahwa mereka sekolah di tempat ini. Kebetulan kepala sekolah disini adalah pamanku, jadi aku bisa masuk dengan mudah di sekolah ini."_

"_Kepala sekolah yang galak itu pamanmu?" Sonoko shock. Saguru menatap tajam. "Maaf." Sonoko mengatupkan kedua tangannya._

"_Untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku akan tetap di sekolah ini untuk membalas budi mereka. Aku tahu rumor mereka sebagai teman masa kecil, dan juga rumor mengenai Kudo yang belum juga menyatakan perasaannya pada Ran. Jadi aku berencana untuk membuat Kudo cemburu dan segera menyatakan cintanya."_

"_Oh..lalu?"_

"_Jadi rencananya.." Saguru menarik nafas. "...aku akan mengadakan drama."_

"_Hah?" Sonoko tidak mengerti maksud Saguru._

"_Saat festival nanti, akan ada drama Sleeping Beauty. Aku yang akan berperan sebagai pangeran, tugasmu membujuk Ran agar mau menjadi Putri. Jika Kudo mengetahui ini dia pasti akan ikut dalam drama atau minimal dia ikut dalam setiap latihan."_

"_Lalu?" Sonoko belum mengerti._

"_Jadi, dengan setiap hari melihat latihan, Kudo akan menghafal dialog dalam drama ini. Inilah tujuanku, nanti saat hari pementasan aku akan membuat alasan agar peranku digantikan oleh Kudo. Dengan begitu, adegan menyatakan cinta dan ciuman menjadi milik Kudo." jelas Saguru lebih detail._

"_Ci-ciuman?" Sonoko shock._

"_Iya..kau pernah dengar cerita sleeping beauty bukan?"_

"_I-iya sih..tapi ini kan drama."_

"_Tenang saja, aku telah merencanakan ini dengan matang." Saguru tersenyum._

"_Jangan tersenyum seperti itu!"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kau jadi semakin keren tau! Hahaha.." Sonoko tertawa._

"_Hah?" Saguru heran dengan wanita didepannya. 'Apanya yang lucu?' batin Saguru._

FLASHBACK END...

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Jelas Sonoko mengakhiri ceritanya.

"A-apa? Sulit dipercaya." Ran masih shock mendengar cerita Sonoko.

"Awalnya aku sudah curiga saat di UKS. Dia pasti ada hubungan dengan kucing itu. Jadi aku ikuti saja rencana dia." Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jadi hanya aku yang tidak tahu rencananya?" Tanya Ran.

"Dia bilang maaf, Ran. Ini hanya sebagai balas budi darinya." Sonoko menenangkan.

"Iya..aku tidak marah." Ran menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi kabar padanya." Sonoko berlari menuju belakang panggung.

"Ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang kukira." Gumam Shinichi.

"Apa?" Ran tidak mendengar ucapan Shinichi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Bohong."

"Hmm..Ran. Masalah tadi di panggung..." Shinichi salah tingkah.

"A-apa?" wajah Ran bersemu merah.

"Itu..sebenarnya aku tidak sedang berakting tadi." Shinichi mengusap lehernya.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Ran masih tidak mengerti.

"Tadi, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu." Shinichi menatap Ran tepat di manik matanya.

"Yang mana? Aku lupa." Ran menggoda.

"Kau mau aku mengulanginya lagi?"

"Hmm.." Ran terlihat berpikir.

"I love you, Ran." Shinichi menggenggam kedua tangan Ran.

"Eh?" Ran tidak menyangka kalau Shinichi akan mengulangi kalimat itu.

"Jawab aku Ran. Ini bukan drama lagi, ini fakta." Shinichi memandang lurus kearah Ran.

"Aku.." Ran menatap Shinichi. "..love you too, Shinichi." Ran tersenyum. Seketika itu Shinichi memeluk Ran dengan erat.

"Terima kasih telah menungguku selama ini Ran." Bisik Shinichi.

"Douita..Shinichi." Ran mengeratkan pelukannya.


End file.
